


error 404: Demons not found

by RunawayBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Demons, Sky - Freeform, extreme violence, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: IDK just a universe thing that I get ideas for from time to time.





	error 404: Demons not found

**Author's Note:**

> A smol fight scene and I didn't know where to put it (because it doesn't fit anywhere) so I'm posting it. Read it if you want I guess.
> 
> Loosely inspired by RISE by League of Legends.
> 
> Enjoy~

He rockets down toward the ground and so does she. They’re fighting, fists flying, flipping and spinning in the air. 

He swings his fist at her face and she arches her back so her head is out of the way. His long hair whips into his face as they rotate in the air and he can’t see. She slams the back of her hand across his face, namely his nose, and his nose snaps with a sharp crack. He shrieks and kicks her away but the ropes yank them back together. They clash in midair. His forehead knocks into her mouth hard and she spits out two teeth along with several drops of blood. They fly away, tiny white flecks in an endless blue sky, joining the faint stream of his own crimson blood. 

“Bastard.” She hisses and grips his shoulders and slams her knee into his stomach so hard he coughs up some of the last meal he had had. That too disappears into the endless sky, but not before there’s a streak of it left to the left of his mouth. 

His hair is finally out of his eyes, she’s below him as they plummet. He slams a fist down at her chest. Then he grabs one shoulder and he rotates her and buries his elbow into her gut. She coughs hard, air rocketing out of her lungs. In instant retaliation, she uses her vantage point to send her foot straight into his side. He’s knocked away but, like always, the ropes connecting them send them colliding back together. He is met with her knee to his jaw and she’s met with a hand grabbing her face hard. 

His jaw makes an awful _crunch_ sound and he hisses wordlessly. He punches her in the face, hard, and she groans. That’ll be a black eye. 

And then they’re apart, the ropes somehow holding them far enough apart that they aren’t touching. 

He takes that chance and grabs his jaw. Then he wrenches it back into place. She’s holding her face. When her hands lower, he sees that his knuckles split the skin on her cheekbone. 

She manages to grab his foot again and they’re together again, rolling and flipping as they plummet and plummet and plummet. Nails scratch at necks and faces, knees click together and apart, feet kicking at each other, elbows flying every which way. He blocks her upper cut and backhands her, she takes the slap and then knees him in the balls, he takes the hit and slams his forehead into her mouth again, she spits out more blood but no teeth. It’s violent and bloody and awful. 

His jaw aches but she doesn’t care and so she hits him again, knuckle jamming perfectly into his jaw joint, sending it out of place. It’s a perfect dislocation and it hurts like hell. In the action, she knocks one of his molars out and he spits it out as his mouth fills and spills over with blood, all of this flying away and dispersing in the sky. He doesn’t have time to slam his jaw roughly back into place, he’s too busy blocking an onslaught of punches to the face as they just. Keep. Falling. 

“You like my face, huh?” He tries to say. Through the pain and the blood and the air whipping around them and the fact that his jaw is completely out of place, nothing but a grunt comes out. 

She seems to get what he’s trying to say and snarls at him, teeth still missing. She’s a sight, that’s for sure. 

And then he slams his own knee into her chest and they’re apart for another second. 

But they collide again, as they always do. 

Fists swing. Blood flies. He dislocates her shoulder, she breaks his fibula, he crushes her hand, she dislocates his wrist. 

They keep going. Pain is temporary, it will end, things will grow back. 

It seems nothing will stop them. 

Two demons, majorly destroying each other as they plummet from the sky to the ground, sure to die instantly on impact. Their wings were back home, who could possibly help them now?

He elbows her in the jaw and she spins away, only to come spinning back. They collide badly and it seems neither of their bodies like it. Bodies have their limits, it seems. Limits are bullshit. He pushes his and elbows her in the face again. Then he punches her in the neck with his not dislocated wrist and watches for barely half a second as she chokes. 

And then she grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold before he can blink. He fights viciously, kicking at her legs and knees, thrashing as hard as he can. But she doesn’t loosen her hold, instead she holds him tighter. 

He can feel the edges of his vision dimming. Yellow and green spots dance in front of him. 

He grits his teeth hard enough to hear them squeak and he growls in pain at moving his jaw. He reaches up and starts clawing at her face. He gets nowhere. So he starts clawing endless messy lines of slight burbling blood on her arms. 

It’s an elbow to the side that gets her to release. She spits blood that would have landed on his shoulder if they hadn’t been falling. 

“You’re ridiculous.” He tries to say. 

She obviously gets the point and says, “You’re the one who got kidnapped.”

Gravity is meaningless as they just keep falling and beating the absolute shit out of each other. 

Fractured ribs, a broken collarbone, a punctured lung, a snapped femur, for heaven’s sake these demons are _killing each other._

And neither intend to stop. 

That is, until the ground starts hurtling toward them. 

“FUCK.” He screams and he hears her teeth grind together. They have no way to stop it. They have no way to _stop._ They’re most certainly going to die. Perhaps their pose upon impact will resemble the famous Two Lovers from Pompeii. Or perhaps they will be clearly identified as two creatures fighting to survive. 

No matter how much they struggle and claw at the air, nothing happens. Air is forgiving, far too forgiving, and they don’t go anywhere but down down down down _down._

As if they hadn’t already, his eyes prick with more tears. 

He can hear her shrieking next to him. 

Then he feels a hand on his arm and she pulls him closer. She is older than him, a hundred years older, and she is comforting. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and sobs. He clings to her with vaguely healing injured arms, legs flying behind him. He sobs and he cries and he begs but nothing will stop them because nothing can.

The ground is coming into sharper focus now. 

How will dying feel? He hopes it is short. 

But then someone says, “Goodness, you two are a mess.”

And then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> I'm runawaybean on tumblr if you want to yell at me.


End file.
